


Evening Wear

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angels are Dicks, Devils, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, scouts are evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scouts are..well let's just say little Bastards  But some scouts are cocky, and not too be trusted, Jazz got a big turn in his life when he crossed this little devilish scout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clock Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for you if whoever could guess who the Youngling is.

It was noon, noon and jazz's pedes were hurting like, he didn't know but they were really Hurting, He guessed this is what he gets for Skipping out on patrol, But can you blame him? He was a curious Mech,

But apparently that wasn't a excuse, so he was hunting berries, there supposedly called Dark Berries, stupid name to call them that, 

Jazz sighed, He has been walking Cycles and no Dark berriers, he's starting to think that 'The dark berrier's were payback for Skipping patrol, Damn that Rodimus..

There was a rustle between the trees and jazz prepared himself, the rustling got louder, he tip toed silently, Moving a small bush out of the way, he heard noise,

It sounded like a Youngling crying, and a groaned "Oh! C'mon why are you crying I fed you, and Change you What more do you want?" The voice was high-pitched, Jazz put his Gun down, and put it away, Stepping a little closer he heard another voice, 

"You're the one that picked him up, "

 the other Mech or Femme spoke "It's a her!" 

"No, Him!" The other Mech or femme argued back, 

Jazz stepped in before anything got too serious "Excuse me? We'res your guys Carriers or sires, ain't it a little y'know to late to be up?"

They looked at jazz confused "Who are you?" The yellow bot asked picking up the wailing Youngling, 

"And what's a carrier or sire?" The silver,blueish   bot asked, 

Jazz clears his voice box, "well to start off, My name is Jazz, and second a carrier is someone who gave birth to you, and a sire is the creator- Like Mother, father.-" 

"I still don't understand." The silver one asked

"Okay, first what's your guys names?" 

They blinked their optics in Confusion "huh?" They both said

"You..don't have any names?" Jazz asked,

They both shaked no

"In the AllSpark. " jazz muttered, "okay uhh, C'mon I'm taking you to ratchet."

"Who's ratchet?" The yellow bot asked

Jazz sighed 

"Just..Just come with me."


	2. Kuon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't. ..don't say anything...about the chapter..just...just read it.

When jazz got back it was already Night, But he expected much, cause the other bots with him were already arguing,  and the Youngling that was holding the Yellow bots hand just seemed amused, 

Jazz sighed, he Noticed walking to ratchets medic was a little too far, and his pedes hurt, so why not take them to his place? Well it's not like Prowl would mine...He did say he always wanted kids after all, but he can't get in to it, Someone might be looking for them, 

Taking a heavy Vent, he spoke to the Younglings "we'll go to Ratchet's tomorrow, it's a little far, And I'm guessing you guys are hungry?

They both nodded eagerly, "Well then, Prepare for a show. " jazz said, 

The Youngling, spoke in the Yellow bots Receptors "I don't know what a show is either. "

Jazz while his helm, "Anyway, " jazz begun typing in the code to open the door, the door slide open, and something Flew at jazz, as he ducked

"Oh..Princess you never Seem to amaze me." 

The yellow bot spoke, softly to the silver one "Are we being...M-mechnapped? " 

The silver one shook his helm, "I don't know. "

"Jazz..." there was a low Warning, prowl was by the door, and red alert sighed, "Oh...I-I thought you were n-never mind." 

Red Alert has been Staying with them pass couple months, due to...Boyfriend Problems,  and Lack of trust. 

"Well Uhm, Prowl...Y'know how yer always say you wanted kids?" Red Alert looked at prowl confusingly 

Prowl turned red, shaking his helm "I don't know what he's talking about." 

Jazz smirked "Well uhh, you see I found uhm. " he stepped to the left showing the three Younglings 

Red Alert, and Prowl looked at them surprised, 

The silver one's door wings fluttered, 

"Jazz..Please tell me you didn't mechnapped them."

Jazz smiled and said "Well you see there's this Funny story uhh haha."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hint:Fuck it it's not a hint if you're confused silver blueish is smokescreen, and yellow bumblebee


End file.
